the perfect men
by countjinkers
Summary: he may not truly be perfect but he is mine and he is to me- Spirit Albarn


His hair was shimmering in the moon light, I couldn't help but zone out when I was with him at night. He made me realize how important the human life was, granted he did usually take me apart to prove his points but he knows something others don't.

He understood the values of human life.

The man was highly misunderstood and he knew it. He just wanted to be recognized as the man he was, he seemed to enjoy me giving him that understanding. He always said he enjoyed my company, he enjoyed to show it too, I enjoy his company as well; he was sweet. He would ask to sit with me though he always knew my answer. He sat with me and usually fell to sleep causing me to have to take him home. I didn't mind though, he's really light for his size.

When you earn his trust and he earns yours he is quite caring, he isn't afraid of death when it comes to the protection. He won't let anyone kill you if he's there. Its kind of sweet really. He doesn't realize he does it though, mind you, he doesn't understand most feelings so he wouldn't realize.

He comes across as creepy, I used to believe it as well, though now I know he's only hiding behind a makeshift shield. He may act like he doesn't care but inside I can tell he does. Stein is an easy man to read once you know what you are looking for, he was calm and collected, but sometimes scared just like any other normal human being on the face of the planet. I mean I would be scared if I had to deal with what he has to everyday. He is usually avoided when people walk near him on the street, he has learn to turn a blind eye to it now but he used to get paranoid about it.

Now he maybe younger than me but I shan't be fooled, he has a way with making my skin crawl, my whole body shudder and giving me goose bumps. Just one word he chimes can put anyone out, I swear he does it to knock me out. His "Senpai" is enough for all that. He didn't realize how he seductive his voice was when he spoke like that...hopefully. He is seriously confusing when he wants to be. Though it was funny when he started on his students, he made them guess most things and he usually picked on BlackStar because he would usually give up, throw a fit and sit in the corner, occasionally he would pick on Maka and she would answer most of the questions he threw at her, it made me proud to say she's my daughter. He rarely picked on Kid but when he did he made sure Kid wasn't paying any attention. The smile that spread on his lips with Kid and BlackStar usually said "I win" which would entertain me greatly.

That man, muscular and sexy, was a pure tease he knew it too. He gave me the usual side glance to me in the class when no-one was looking, I would have to wait until class was over before I could talk to him, he usually smirked with pleasure when I walked in.

Today was different, he didn't start the day like his usual dopey, sleepy self. His eyes were bloodshot and his voice croaked in a rather painful sounding way. He was shaken up by something, yet he still refused to show it to his students. And refused to let anyone else teach them. Still I knew he was scared of something.

No side glances today, yet he forced on a rather convincing smile throughout his lesson, if I was a student I would have believed it to, in fact if I hadn't woke up this morning and seen him I wouldn't have though something was wrong. I did see him this morning and I saw right through that smile of his. At the end of the lesson his students cheerily left joking with one-an-other Stein looked at me when he knew they all left and sighed, swiftly getting up and closing the door, preventing me to take my leave. I looked to him before he spoke, and looked him straight in the eye. You know the saying "never look a bull in the eye" it felt like I was doing just that. Though I felt his fear a lot more than any anger.

"Spirit, do you hate me?" He timidly questioned me. I softly chuckled as he looked at me. before I wanted to reply I wanted to know why he had asked me of all people. I thought he knew I didn't, I kind of can't hate that man.

"Is that what this was about?" I replied looking at him. Not thinking that was a good enough question to ask.

"I..." He tried yet failed in reply.

"No, I don't hate you, Stein. I don't think I could ever actually hate you, you know." I smiled calmly, keeping your calm around something like this is key, in case you get a fella... Or a lass asking you out, or earning/gaining your trust.. **EHEM** Anyway, I've gone off topic.

He seemed to be overjoyed by that answer, I guess I would be to. He showed mixed feelings, some glad, others happy, the rest was relief, well that's what I could pick up on what I could see just by looking at him.

Stein always managed to make me smile, when he thought everyone hated him he didn't care. Yet when I apparently hated him, he got scared. Now that is cute in my books, you have to admit that it is cute, come on. It made me happy and proud I knew him not that I wasn't in the first place, but yeah, I was happy.

Slowly he came over to me and wrapped his strong muscular arms around me, being careful not to crush me, holding me close to him. I was delighted because his arms were made of heaven in a made paradise, like it was just for me, it sounds selfish but I don't care. I slowly placed my arms around his back closing my eyes and hiding my face in his chest, I think I was blushing by this point and I didn't care. His body was warm and I was freezing, he was so thoughtful and kind and... And warm! It was like having soup after coming home from a blizzard. We stayed there for a minute or to before he let go of me.

I really wanted him to pull me close to him again so I could feel his smooth body pressed right up against mine a little while longer but that didn't happen, instead he looked at me with a hint of pink tint in his cheeks. He looked kind of nervous which was very unlike professor Frankin Stein, yet again he also look like a kid in a candy store, I could almost giggle at the face he pulled.

"I want to try something with you, Spirit" he said rather happily.

"Oh you do?" I raised my eyebrow in question. "What is it?"

"You will find out" he chimed, annoyingly. "Now close your eyes for me" he seductively chimed once again, smiling at me.

"My eyes?" I asked. He nodded in reply so I did "alright, they are closed" I said.

"Good." He whispered.

I felt something smooth graze past my lips as he spoke, my face got warm. I had lost the ability to speak. My mind had lost the ability to work, nothing made sense anymore and my heart was pounding so fast it almost felt like couldn't breathe. Soon something smooth and warm pressed lightly at first on my lips, I blushed, deeply. I couldn't process what was going on at first.

He had started to kiss me.

This is something I've wanted to him for a while, and slowly I did the same wrapping my arms around his neck and allowing myself to be pressed right up close to the door for this kiss. After being pinned to the door his arms slithered around my waist and drew my body closer to his, I forgot what I had originally gone in there for and I didn't care, my mouth had somehow opened itself. I wanted more and I knew it. And I got it I felt something slip through my lips as soon as my mouth opened and rub against my tongue, it made my legs weak so I did the same. Pushing my tongue through caused him to open his mouth and let out a small luxurious pleasure moan.

I was happily kissing him for a while before it was broken by a sharp knock on the door, it made me jump, he smirked at my jump which made me glare at the door. How dear it intervene with my kiss! How dear the person behind it to knock on! I thought it over, someone was behind there, I half hid behind the muscular genius and wiped the excess saliva that had escaped the kiss, lightly wiping his before he opened the door to a blue haired boy.

After a while of being stood behind him bored I decided to go over to his desk and sat on his swizzly chair, still looking at him wanting more than I got, I never said that though, I just waited patiently for my wielder to return to me. Stein stood talking for a while, I have to say he was like an old woman to whoever he was talking to. It was very entertaining really. He has humor too.

When my partner finally closed the door he let out a sigh of relief and looked toward me. You know he had a rather sexy glare, though it was scary as hell, he wasn't meaning to glare at me at the time but he was never happy when he got interrupted, it was never good for your health. I walked over to him, his glare started softening up slowly and he let out a huff of annoyance and let the glare go. Who was at the door that pissed him off so much? He hasn't acted like THAT in a while. I lightly placed my lips on his cheek then pulled back with a 'chu' sound and placed my hand in his lightly squeezing it, he soon looked back up with his nice smooth smile that I loved.

"Who was it then?" I softly and quietly asked.

"BlackStar, he wanted extra tute lessons... Again" He replied with a twitch it made me giggle a little.

"I see" I chuckled a little more "well, are you going too?" I tilted my head and saw a slightly twisted smile appear on his face as he went deadly silent, probably in thought of if he should.

"I think you should, you know" I chimed "you are an excellent teacher after all it would benefit you both. Its a nice change than sitting at your computer all day Stein." he looked at me in surprise, I shouldn't lecture him but its for the best.

"You think so?" A shot of confusion entered the conversation, I am surprised he didn't try to kill me for that one if I was being completely honest.

"Of course I think so, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. Besides, you maybe creepy but that makes you all the more sexier... To me" I allowed a smirk to tug on my lips as I lay a peck on his lips.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me Spirit" my younger companion still looked stunned.

"I do." I let his face wonder for a little longer before I spoke. "And I always will." He almost sprung up with glee.

His face was naturally pale a vampire springs to mind when I see it... Except he doesn't sparkle... His face was only just darker than his pearly whites, with his handmade scar running down half of his face, stitching lining through it to, he smile made it curve around his cheek. His green eyes usually looked at computers or pondered out at the swirls of clouds that float by the window.

The taller one of us usually sits daydreaming when he is gazing out of the window, I would always ask what it was he thought about, he would in turn ignore me. However, he still never seizes to amaze me. The peaceful look in those emerald eyes of his was enough to calm even the devil. It was almost always comfortably silent in that house, it was nice when we had the conversations though, I guess you learn to get used to the different sounds in the room. Occasionally, you can hear the tapping of the keyboard and in most days it would be speed typing, but it was still nice to be there in his presence humming the little tunes he would start off and not finish, sometimes I swear he does it just to hear me sing.

I used to wonder what he pondered about when he gazed out of the window, I had eventually gained enough confidence to ask him. He would look at me and smile which always made my heart skip a beat. Still I never found out what exactly it was he wondered about. He always made me look powerful and cool, just by placing me over his shoulder when I was a weapon.

He's a brave man and won't let me die. His life meant nothing to him. Not when others were involved.

That's exactly why I love him.


End file.
